The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus which receives an entry of a password from a user.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus which incorporates a user authentication function is known. When the conventional image forming apparatus performs printing based on print data in which a password is set, the image forming apparatus receives an entry of a password from a user. Then, when the entered password is correct, the image forming apparatus performs the printing based on the print data in which the password is set whereas when the entered password is wrong, the image forming apparatus does not perform the printing based on the print data in which the password is set.
When the entered password is wrong, the conventional image forming apparatus provides a notification thereof. Specifically, notification information is transmitted to a predetermined address. In this way, a receiver who receives the notification information can find that a third party (suspicious person) may operate the image forming apparatus.